


Girls Love Girls

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, Julerose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juleka knew they wouldn't love the idea, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Rose meant everything to her, but to them, it was all just a phase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Love Girls

**Author's Note:**

> this is my take on an alternate way juleka could have been akumatised. i know it's not canon but it is a divergence from it so what are ya gonna do?

"H-Hey, Mom?" Juleka's voice cracked. This was either going to go super awkward or super horrible, and Juleka would much rather go with awkward.

Juleka wasn't  _straight._ She knew that, her friends knew that. Rose was the first person she told, obviously. Rose was her best friend, her closest confident, and her-

"Yes, Juleka?" 

Her mother looked exasperated. That did  _wonders_ for Juleka's bravery. So, like an intelligent teenager, Juleka blurted it out.

"I'm lesbian."

Juleka's mom looked taken aback. The black-haired teenager took a deep breath. "And I have a girlfriend. You've met her." 

Her mother had a steely look in her eye. "It's that pink girl, isn't it?" Juleka nodded slowly, not making eye contact with her mother. Her mom sighed.

"Juleka, I honestly don't really care about your preferences. I'm happy you told me, however..." Juleka's mom had a look of nervousness. "Your grandmother may not approve." 

Juleka's heart soared. Her mother was  _okay_ with her dating Rose, with her being who she is-

"Not approve of what?!" A shrill voice cut through Juleka's moment of happiness. All of a sudden, her entire world fell on her shoulders. Her throat dried up, her tongue felt like lead.

"Uh, um..."

"Don't mumble, Juleka! It's not  _ladylike!"_ Her grandmother stated firmly. Juleka took another breath, deep and full of fear. 

"I... I have a girlfriend." 

Her grandmother had a blank look on her face, before an expression of  _rage_ fell on her face. Juleka's fears were confirmed. 

"No. That is not true. This," her grandmother gestured to Juleka's attire. "was tolerable. But a  _partner?!_ Whom is  _female?!_ Where have your morals gone? Where is the lovely granddaughter who I doted on? Is it because your father left? Is it because you got your heart broken by a boy?" Juleka's grandmother asked, forcing Juleka into the spotlight. The spotlight was Juleka's least favourite place.

"N-No, grandma. I  _love_ her. She makes me feel like I'm not 'tolerated.' She makes me feel like I matter."

Her grandmother rolled her eyes. "Either come to your senses or get out of my house." 

Juleka glanced at her mother, who was close to tears. Juleka smiled softly at her mom, before glaring at her grandmother and flipped her the bird. 

"Goodbye,  _grandmother."_ Juleka said bitterly. Juleka ran out the door, and began to  _sob._ In the corner of her eye, she saw a dark butterfly faze into the mirror she had on her hand.

 

**"Hello, Carte Blanche. My name is Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to show shunned people who they really are, but you have to give _me_ something in return. I want Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous." **

 

"Deal." Juleka didn't know what she was doing, but she wanted her grandmother to see her, and to see her  _loud and clear._

A purple smoke enveloped her, and when it passed, a grin fell upon her face.

Her dark hair was now bright pink, styled into two long, curled pigtails and she was wearing a Harlequin-esque half-white, half-black dress. It had a hooped skirt, and under she was wearing soft rainbow leggings. She jumped towards the local park, and felt a sinister smile fall upon her face.

_"Rose, my darling! I absolutely **must** introduce you to my family!"_

 

Hawkmoth felt himself smile evilly. This girl had very strong emotions that were suppressed. It would be  _easy_ to twist them into negativity.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact; my writing style tends to have  
> a  
> lot  
> of  
> these  
> and it kinda makes me feel weird about how i write but whatevs
> 
> this may be continued??


End file.
